


魔尊难当 01（农橘/R）

by mitaozaixian



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaozaixian/pseuds/mitaozaixian
Summary: 本文配方：*私设*OOC*双人今穿古*古代ABO设定*雷者请绕道*食用指南：*轻轻松松开车兜风➕打打闹闹孕崽日常*勿上升真人*





	魔尊难当 01（农橘/R）

//、01//

陈立农在穿越后的一个月终于见到了跟自己一起穿越过来的林彦俊，不过眼下的情景似乎不适合叙旧——

他穿越成了金羽镇一个医馆里的郎中，脸还是那张英俊且熟悉的脸，名儿还是自己的那个名儿，就是望着那一群扎堆在医馆里的病人，他一个专业不对口的理工生只能凭借这具身体的肌肉记忆号脉抓药。

就在陈立农谎称自己要去做游方郎中摆脱现状，而穿越后的爹娘怎么也劝不住他之时，两名身材火辣衣着怪异的女子突然趁夜闯入。

“你们……”

话没问出口，那两名女子就一左一右的逮住陈立农‘咻咻’几下飞出了医馆。

脚下似在生风，除了肩胛骨被两位美女揪的生疼外，他觉得一切安好，便心如止水般揽着了两位姐姐的小蛮腰。

一小阵太空漫步的体验感结束，陈立农被带到了金羽镇附近的渡缘山山下。

传闻渡缘山藏着一名曰乾天的地界，但凡靠近的者必是有去无回，所以四周百姓皆是绕道而行不敢贸然接近。

那‘乾天地界’被传的神乎其神，有人说那里住了一帮茹毛饮血的大魔头，还有人说里面被封印了极其凶险的上古魔煞……总之不想丢了小命，就不要靠近。

想到此处，陈立农望了几眼身旁的两位姐姐，突地心生惧意，赶紧松手点头哈腰的跟着她们绕过重重陷阱，一路斩荆披棘的上到了山腰。

那山顶远远隐匿着一座灯火辉煌的城，像是藏在夜露里的明珠，隐隐绰绰，好不真切。

直至他们抄了捷径加快步伐走了近半个时辰后，刻在山门石碑上的‘乾天’那两个大字赫然闯入眼里。

是骇人听闻的‘乾天地界’没错了。

陈立农背脊发寒，赶了这么久的路，双腿立马开始发软。

“啊——！！！”

一阵凄厉的惨叫震的那似明珠的城震了三震，穿着一身红衣的荼仙立马推了陈立农一把：“快走！”

妈诶，刚是在杀人还是在杀猪啊？

陈立农缩了缩脖颈想逃跑，被穿白衣的空蝉快速捆绑了双手，像押犯人那样给押进了山门。

穿过一道道殿门，又是一声惨叫，陈立农被吓得额间瞬即覆上一层冷汗，步子跟着虚浮起来，心里只管默念着如来佛祖耶稣安拉保佑自己。

“王司法！”荼仙率先冲进了至尊阁内阁，“尊主现下如何？”

年纪轻轻就当上司法的王子异瞥了眼在卧榻上的尊主，摇了摇头，又立马转向被空蝉押来的小郎中，招了招手，语气缓和温笑道：“小兄弟，你且过来让我闻闻你的……”语未言毕，目光转向不远处。

闻？闻闻什么？

陈立农僵在原地，一时不知所措。被解开了双手的束缚，他顺着王司法的目光望过去，那处地上有几具死状极其可怖的尸体，正被几名内门弟子装入麻袋搬运出去。

嘶……

他瞬间头皮发麻，咬起下唇战战兢兢的走向看似温和作笑的王司法。

王子异一点点拉开陈立农的衣裳前襟，露出脖颈处的腺体，凑上前闻了几下，随后点头道：“嗯……就是他了。”

软塌上垫着的被褥已被搅的半边下滑，此刻躺在上面的尊主一头青丝尽散，闻见王子异这话登时抬头看过来。

陈立农双腿打颤，慌乱看向软塌上的尊主，似在等待发落的犯人，心里七上八下，只希望这魔头下手的时候能快一些，不要让自己死的太过痛苦。

一双极其好看的大眼自那头凌乱的发丝中瞪了过来，满布着血丝与浓厚的戾气。

他当即愣了几秒，并不是被震慑住，而是……

这、这他妈不是跟自己一起穿越然后半途失散的好舍友好哥们好兄弟——林彦俊吗？？？

//、02//

陈立农与林彦俊是上大学的时候认识的，两个理工男分在一个宿舍，还都是ALPHA又默契十足，混了不到一个星期就立马开始勾肩搭背称兄道弟。

他与宿舍里的另外两个BETA相处的也不错，但跟他感情最好的就是林彦俊，就差挤一个厕所拉屎撒尿了，两个人如同双胞胎那样形影不离，并自称是这座和尚庙里的‘绝代双骄’，还双双发誓：有福同享，有OMEGA同爽。

好嘛，福没享到，两人却在去勾搭OMEGA的路上一起跌入了一个无止境的下水道里。

那下水道跌进去后无限延展，黑深不知尽头，他们一直下坠，中途被气流冲散了方向，最后醒来，一个成了郎中，一个成了魔尊。

然而命运如此不公，老天爷又偏爱捉弄人，原以为遇到好兄弟后他的小命就能保住了，可当林彦俊咬牙切齿的念出他的名字时，他似乎觉得接下来要发生的事，应该比要了他的小命还要恐怖。

“陈、立、农。”

林彦俊全程黑脸没有半点难兄难弟重逢后的喜悦，“原、来、是、你！”

这七个字自牙缝里钻出，带着颇深的怨念，吓得陈立农不禁扪心自问：是我怎么了？

地上的尸体都被抬出去处理了，王子异与两位腿长腰细的大姐姐悄悄退出内阁，顺带把门窗都给掩好，留下陈立农与林彦俊两人大眼瞪大眼。

见人都出去了，陈立农这才放开胆子上前：“阿俊，我找你找了好……”

话没说完，林彦俊突然探身将人拉上软塌，喘着粗气急切道：“好个屁，没空跟你叙旧，快脱衣服！”

“脱、脱什么衣服？！”

他急急护住被扒开的衣裳，挣扎间一股异样的香味窜着丝丝甘草甜越来越厚重，“什么味道？”难道是熏香？

原本在扒人衣服的林彦俊也不扒了，胸口起伏不定的瞪着陈立农，一脸不甘心的缓缓怒道：“……被你标记的味道！”

噗——！他差点被口水给呛死，标、标记？他怎么可能标记一个ALPHA？？？

“不要开玩笑了啦，很烂诶，一点都不好笑。”

再说了，穿越来这里一个月，他这是第一次见到成为魔尊的林彦俊，总不能在梦里标记吧？

“……”林彦俊没有笑，眼里写满了‘你看我笑得出来吗’。

不过，他想到自己穿越来这里后，信息素确实是从柠檬草变成了甘草。

……但那也不可能会标记一个ALPHA啊！

陈立农摇了摇头，小心翼翼试探道：“所以你是……是……”

对方明显没打算启口告知真相，他便两指掐在林彦俊的脉搏处细细诊断，喃喃着：“最近火气很大啊？有没有多喝水？多吃点清淡的东西？嗯，还有，你潮信……”号脉后条件反射的话突然哽在喉头里，他抬头看向林彦俊，两指加重力气似在确认什么。

林彦俊挑眉，立即缩回右手。

“你、你是地阴？！”陈立农双指顿在空中，瞬间咋舌。

//、03//

陈立农一直是ALPHA，哪怕穿越成了一个小郎中他还是ALPHA。

穿越来异世已经一个月，他知道这里的人将ALPHA称为天阳，BETA称为平仲，OMEGA则称为……称为地阴。

他咽了口唾沫，不太相信一个堂堂ALPHA居然会穿越成了一个OMEGA：“不可能啊，没理由会……”

护住胸口的手被林彦俊拽住一把塞到臀下，指尖所触之处皆是汪洋一片，因被发情期（这里称为潮信期）而折磨的敏感体质早已泛滥成灾。

“我靠？”陈立农抽回右手，望着手指间晶亮的汁液禁不住感慨起来，“牛批啊兄弟，湿成这样了？”

林彦俊被这番直男发言气到脑子发懵，想到自己穿越来这里遭遇的那些荒唐事——

最初醒来他便在乾天地界里了，他还是林彦俊，样貌与名字没有变，只是这具身体莫名其妙消瘦的可怕，心里忍不住隐隐担心起来。

虽然没有继承原主的记忆，但这里的人对他又敬又怕，他花了一天的时候，终于知道自己的身份是酷炫狂拽的乾天魔尊了。

所谓魔尊，按林彦俊现代人的思维不难理解，再加上乾天地界那些人的阐述，也就是一个凡人可以修仙堕魔的背景构架。而他，就是最至高无上的大大大魔头，乾天地界便是大大大魔头的老窝。

可是再酷炫狂拽，到了第一天夜里，负责贴身照顾他的两位美女护法突然抱了两箱怪怪的东西进来。

“尊主。”

空蝉将手里的箱子打开，里面整整齐齐躺了五个尺寸大小不一的……玉石做的鸡鸡？！！！

他震惊了，正在震惊之际，站在空蝉旁的荼仙也打开了她怀里的箱子……又是五根玉石做的鸡鸡？！！！

干嘛呢？干嘛呢？这是干嘛呢？

两位美女护法见尊主没有吭声，以为是一时为难，两人互相看了几眼后，荼仙便拿出一根条条筋脉呈暖红色的玉势，开口道：“尊主，不如就用这根吧？”

林彦俊往后挪了几寸，内心分明是抗拒无比，但不知怎么，身下的反应却无比诚实的兴奋起来。

空蝉与荼仙默契般的来到他左右身侧，刚被抬起一只腿，身为ALPHA的羞耻本能反应立马迫使自己一脚蹬开了钳制。

“你们干什么？！”他几乎是用吼的，至尊阁的牌匾都被震下几截尘土。

“尊主饶命！”“尊主饶命！”

荼仙被吓得双肩颤抖，而照顾尊主时间最长也是最稳重的空蝉则轻声解释道：“尊主，这是黄右使前日觅来的暖血玉势。虽说是硬了一些，但进入那处后会自行发热，比那寻常玉势更舒服更适合尊主享用。”

享用？！呸，他堂堂一个ALPHA，需要享用这种东西吗？

“拿走拿走！都拿走！”林彦俊急切的挥了挥胳膊，目光不敢在荼仙手上的暖血玉势上多停留片刻，“以后也不要再拿这些东西进来了！”

他乾天魔尊就是饿死，死外边，从渡缘山上跳下去，也不会用享用那些稀奇古怪的玉石头！

于是穿越的第一夜，林彦俊梦见了无数根玉石头做的鸡鸡追着自己赶，且一个个势如破竹的都朝他屁股蛋上撞。

醒来时，屋内的油灯早已灭掉，窗外天微微亮，他头痛欲裂的翻了个身打算继续睡觉。

等等……

妈的，怎么好端端的底下突然湿了？

//、04//

尊主快有五十天没来潮信了，乾天地界里有身份的人时不时就往至尊阁跑，全都在担心尊主是不是身体出了什么问题。

要知道尊主二十几天前一觉醒来突然失忆，而且整个人性情大变，大家心里都七上八下的，王司法更是写信让远在萧阳郡办事的蔡司法赶紧回来。

范左使吃完一只鸡腿，翘着二郎脚让在自己眼前胡乱转悠的黄右使别着急：“尊主每日吃的跟我一样多，身体好着呢，大约是近几日气候炎热兴致不高，你就别瞎操心了。”

“吃吃吃，你就知道吃！能吃就是身体好？”黄右使夺下范左使手里刚拿起的鸡腿，恶狠狠道：“那我问你，为何尊主潮信迟迟不来？”

潮信没有循例而来确实是一件令人毛骨悚然的事，范左使支支吾吾了半天，掏出手帕擦了擦手：“我、我是天阳，怎么知道你们地阴的事……”

“不知道你还敢说没事？！”

黄右使还想继续教训没心没肺的范左使，刚想开口，只听见至尊阁正阁方向突然传来几声凄厉的嘶叫。

处在偏阁的两人僵了片刻，接着荼仙慌乱的脚步声由远而近，大声嚷着：“不好啦！范左使！黄右使！尊主出事啦！”

顾不得多想，左右尊使冲出偏阁运气快速飞至正阁。

绕过正阁正殿来到内阁，林彦俊正倒在偌大的圆形床榻上翻滚惨叫连连。

“咋回事？”

除了床榻两旁正燃着对地阴身体有益的中药熏香，身为天阳的范左使没有闻到任何异样气味。

黄右使还发现了一碗饮用一半的汤药，他上前端起一闻，气味很熟悉，是地阴每月都需要用来缓解潮信的汤药。

“尊主的潮信来了？”黄右使转头问一旁的空蝉。

空蝉再稳重也没见过尊主这副痛苦的模样，急的一双柳叶眉搅成一团：“是了，尊主今儿晨起突然虚弱不堪全身发热，我想是潮信来了，就与荼仙像往日那样为尊主燃香煎药，但不知为何……为何会这样……”

闻见‘潮信来了’这四字，范左使便拍了拍黄右使的肩，知趣的退出内阁等待结果。

一炷香的时间还没过去，黄右使脸色惨白的自内阁出来，嘴里一直嘟囔着‘完了完了’又反复问空气‘到底是谁啊’。

片刻后，正殿里聚集了一帮乾天地界的内门弟子。

黄右使面如菜色，范左使一头雾水，唯一能保持镇定的只有王司法。

他转身望向身后一片乌压压的人群，犹豫再三，终于动了动两片紧闭良久嘴唇，开口道：“尊主要寻一体香有药材甘草味的天阳，且只能活抓不能有分毫损伤，听到了吗？”

底下众人齐声应和：“得令”

王司法满意的点点头：“那就以渡缘山为中心，展开地毯式搜寻，速去！”

话音一落，一众内门弟子身手敏捷的离开了正殿。

可惜寻了两天，体带甘草味的天阳寥寥无几，弟子们倒是寻了一些什么体带人参味、体带当归味，体带黄芪味的天阳来了乾天地界。

但乾天地界是什么地方？有去无回的恶地啊，既然寻错了人，那就只能把这些人都给杀了。

林彦俊痛的无法阻止，冷汗一波接一波往下淌。他每隔一个时辰就要换一次寝衣，两个时辰就要痛昏过去一次，三个时就要辰喝下一大碗不知是什么味儿的汤药，只恨不得以头抢地，索性魂断在此罢了。

操诶，哪有做魔尊做到这么惨的人生啊？

//、05//

“王司法，我记起来了！”

亲手煎完不知道第多少碗药的荼仙突然冲到了王司法面前：“您还记得两个月前，尊主下山去金羽镇的事吗？”

王司法思忖了片刻，点头道：“记得。”

那日尊主去金羽镇散心，途中消失了半天寻不到踪迹，荼仙连忙赶回到乾天地界禀报了此事，他便亲自下山去金羽镇寻找尊主。

可刚到金羽镇，他就看见空蝉扶着尊主正欲离开前往渡缘山。

后来空蝉说自己是在一家医馆前发现的尊主，她还担心尊主是否身体抱恙，询问了几声就被尊主的眼神给吓到不敢再提。

一定是那天发生了什么事，笃定了想法，王司法立即唤来空蝉，命她与荼仙一同前往金羽镇捉拿医馆的郎中。

 

林彦俊迷迷糊糊听见王司法与两位美女护法之间的对话，大约猜出这具身体的原主人在自己穿越前就已经被人标记。

那些舒缓发情的药材熏香里含有甘草成分，正好标记这具身体的ALPHA信息素就是甘草，于是他一边闻熏香一边喝汤药，相当于体内有两股力量在相互较劲拉扯，也难怪会疼成这样……

一个ALPHA穿越成了OMEGA本就让林彦俊很难消化。

但过了一个月的平静日子，在他天真的以为这副躯壳被自己镇压的很安分之际，却还是东窗事发了。

……哎哟，所以究竟是哪个杀千刀的家伙胆敢标记他这个魔尊？不要命了吗？！

不管是因为魔尊的身份，还是因为自己做了快二十一年的ALPHA……

他一定、一定要杀了这个不知天高地厚的家伙，来发泄这两天所受的折磨……

哎哟疼、疼死了……

 

混混沌沌中，林彦俊听到王司法说‘就是他了’。

找到了？！他愤愤抬头，结果却……却对上了一张自己再熟悉不过的脸。

我屮艸芔茻？为什么标记这具身体的会是与自己同班同寝亲如手足的好兄弟——陈立农啊？！

林彦俊的内心瞬间崩溃了。

这让他怎么痛下杀手怎么发泄私愤怎么……怎么让自己的好兄弟肏自己啊？

//、06//

“牛批啊兄弟，湿成这样了？”

就算再气恼再unbelievable也无法避免潮信一浪接一浪的袭来。

林彦俊身上被标记后的气味渐渐引诱陈立农下意识的释放出那股正宗甘草味，气息混在一起，两人都有些昏昏沉沉起来。

“好了，别废话了。”

与其承受两股力量的拉扯痛苦不堪，倒不如寻求解脱，真正的ALPHA才不会在啪啪啪的事情上拖拖拉拉，“来做吧。”

“做、做什么呀……”陈立农羞涩的望向自己的下体，那里因为林彦俊被标记的气味早就搭起了小帐篷，“……呃，弟弟你要冷静！”他双手按下胯间极其不安分的小弟弟。

对方可是跟自己朝夕相处了近三年的好兄弟啊！怎么能跟自己的好兄弟做那种事？！

冷静个屁啊？！林彦俊被潮信折磨的半死，也总算明白做OMEGA的苦。

这种年代不如现代社会发达，就拿穿在底下的亵裤来讲，潮信期间的地阴因为体质敏感，亵裤一天之内就不知道要换多少条。

而他更惨，也不知道是不是因为身为魔尊这具躯体被养的身娇肉贵，不管什么款式什么质地的亵裤都会磨的身后难受至极。一个时辰就要换一次啊，谁能受得了？他自己都受不了！

再加上没有抑制贴、抑制剂、抑制药片及隔离环这些东西，地阴还需要每隔几天浸泡一次药浴，喝那些令人反胃的汤药，闻那些不知道是什么药材混在一起的熏香，总之烦得很，一点也不酷炫狂拽！

“少啰嗦，快肏我。”

底下早已没了扰人的亵裤，林彦俊扒开陈立农的双手，死命扯起那节扎的紧紧的腰带。

“阿俊，阿俊，你冷静一下……慢点，慢点，林彦俊你慢点！”

那人手忙脚乱的，反倒把腰带越扯越紧，陈立农被勒到喘不过气，额间细汗岑岑密布。始作俑者扯了一阵突然负气撒手，眼眶通红的望向他，问道：“你还是不是我的好兄弟好哥们？”

“当然是啊。”拽着自己的腰带，陈立农心想如果不是好兄弟好哥们，他早就脱裤子肏进去了。

“那你还记得不得当初我们说的话？”

“有福同享？有OMEGA同爽？”

“还有下半句呢？”

 

下半句？陈立农眨了眨眼睛，脑子里回想起他们在宿舍以水替酒，拿草莓酱擦在嘴上代替牲口的血做歃血为盟状，又拿了三个桃子摆在桌上假装结拜的蠢事。

两个BETA室友睡在上铺看他们两个ALPHA跪在底下，每人手里都握着三支点燃的香烟，齐齐喊出了事先编好的玩笑话——

「今日结为异姓兄弟，从此有福同享，有OMEGA同爽；有难同当，没OMEGA我来当；天地为鉴，山河为盟，如违此誓，天诛地灭。」

念完，两人将手里的香烟摆在桌上，拿起桌上的桃子一人分了一颗半。

 

歪日，好毒的结拜誓词，他的好兄弟真的变成他的OMEGA了！！！

 

 

*TBC


End file.
